Su igual
by Charlotte C. Charles
Summary: Ella fue la única a la que pudo considerar su igual. Alguien especial entre los mortales, alguien superior al igual que él. Una mujer que podía ver la diferencia entre su lado humano y el monstruo.
1. Iniciativa Vengadores

Iniciativa Vengadores

El sobre cayó sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo. La chica borró su sonrisa y miró al agente en frente suyo con seriedad. Dejo a un lado la taza de café, aquello merecía mucha de su atención. Tomó el sobre con un movimiento rápido y delicado. En el inicio, con grandes letras en mayúsculas y rojas rezaba el aviso "Confidencial". Soltó una risa de diversión, eso estaba poniéndose muy interesante. Uno a uno fue sacando los documentos, había un montón de gente reconocida ahí.

-¿Por qué me está dando esto, agente?-inquirió la mujer, dejando a un lado el expediente de Tony Stark.

El agente sonrió, pensando que era algo más que obvio.

-Una invitación para unirse al proyecto-respondió.

La mujer comenzó a guardar toda la documentación en el sobre con cuidado y luego se lo paso al agente.

-Me parece que esto debería estar en manos de mi padre, no en las mías-comentó ella dándole una última mirada al expediente.

El agente Coulson hizo una mueca, recordando la rotunda negativa que había recibido.

-Y así fue-contestó él-, pero no estuvo muy interesado en formar parte.

-Lo supuse-soltó una pequeña risita y añadió-. Es un hombre difícil de tratar, ¿no es así?

-En algunas ocasiones, sí. Pero dígame, ¿aceptará?

Ella se cruzó de brazos, aún no muy segura de qué contestar, así que lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros. Coulson la miró ciertamente impaciente, aún había candidatos a los cuales visitar.

-No sé cómo encajo aquí-respondió ella-. Mis conocimientos científicos aún no son bastos, no soy un soldado.

-Pero lo que sabe, lo que sus padres le enseñaron, eso puede ser de utilidad.

-Agradezco su atención de venir hasta aquí, agente. Pero no creo ser la persona adecuada para el trabajo.

-Lamento haberle quitado su tiempo, señorita…

Ella lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

-Dime Sarah, no es necesario el apellido. Además, aún no termino.

Coulson frunció el ceño, ¿entonces eso no era una negativa?

-No quiero ser un miembro activo por completo-continuó ella-, pero seguiré el proyecto muy de cerca. Llámenme cuando necesiten algo, o ya apareceré por mi cuenta. Pero únicamente lo haré si lo creo necesario.

Sarah extendió su mano hacia el agente, mano que Coulson acepto y estrechó con amabilidad. Seguidamente se levantó de su asiento, colocándose el grueso abrigo negro junto con los guantes. Ella lo acompaño hasta la puerta, donde se quedó hasta que el agente subió al avión de S.H.I.E.L.D y este desapreció en medio del aire ártico.

Por la puerta entraron algunos restos de nieve justo antes de que Sarah la cerrara. Y aún con la propuesta rodándole en la cabeza, logró encender el fuego de la chimenea con un movimiento de mano. Se sentó frente al fuego, mientras atraía la taza con ayuda de su telequinesia, luego hizo otro movimiento y unos papeles volaron hasta ella.

Sin que Coulson se hubiera percatado, había logrado duplicar toda la documentación de la iniciativa vengadores. Y ahora tenía la tranquilidad de analizar si cumpliría su promesa o la olvidaría como a una mentira.

-¿Y?-inquirió Natasha cuando Phil subió al avión.

-No aceptó pero tampoco se negó-respondió él.

Natasha enarqueó una ceja.

-La hija parece ser menos dura que el padre-comentó ella-. Aunque me parece que está muy alejada de casa.

Phil se encogió de hombros.

-No debe ser fácil lidiar con cosas que son de otras dimensiones.

-Y es por eso que ella nos serviría, por su…

-Magia-completó Fury entrando a la pequeña estancia-. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Coulson?

-Solo estará con nosotros cuando su presencia sea requerida. Podemos llamarla cuando se necesite y ella decidirá si acude o no. Un miembro semi- activo.

-Eso es mejor que nada, puede que la necesitemos pronto.

No mentía, algo oscuro venía en camino y no tardaría nada en llegar a su destino.


	2. Teseracto

Teseracto

Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, sus manos estaban rectas a sus costados apuntando hacia la alfombra café como si eso le diera estabilidad, tal y como lo hacía Tony Stark en el traje de Iron Man mientras flotaba en el aire. Trató de concentrarse lo mejor posible, recordando las palabras de aliento de su madre y la mirada severa de su padre. "Todo está en la concentración" le decían una y otra vez, pero realmente ella solo era una niña de once años intentando aprender cosas más allá de su comprensión. Los portales, los ataques, los hechizos, todo vino de un golpe a su cabeza. Estaba ya a unos centímetros del techo y de un segundo a otro cayó al suelo. Quiso que el dolor llegara, pero nunca lo hizo. Resignada, levantó la mirada, queriendo saber cuál había sido el motivo de su descontrol.

El teléfono estaba sonando, aquel había sido el distractor. Miró a la máquina con un odio terrible, pero esta voló hasta su mano en cuestión de segundos. Apretó el botón verde y enseguida la voz del agente Coulson resonó en su oído.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante-comenzó a decir él como si hubiera visto todo lo que había pasado.

-No pasa nada-le cortó, aún enfurecida por su no éxito-. ¿Qué sucede?

-El día llegó, la necesitamos… urgentemente.

Sarah miró la habitación, ¿cómo podría abrir un portal de manera tan rápida? Aún necesitaba practicar eso.

-¿Ahora?-inquirió ella, implorando inútilmente por un no.

-Ahora-confirmó él-. Puede hacer una maleta en diez minutos, la estamos esperando afuera.

Se levantó del suelo de manera rápida, alzó las persianas e hizo una mueca de sorpresa cuando pudo contemplar un avión de S.H.I.E.L.D. justo afuera. Realmente esos sujetos tenían todo calculado.

-Ni siquiera he dicho que si-dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa al agente Coulson, quien estaba junto al avión con el celular pegado al oído.

-Pero sabemos que esto puede interesarle-respondió.

-De acuerdo, usted gana-accedió, seguidamente miró su reloj-. Necesito quince minutos por… ya sabe, no sé todos los hechizos de memoria así que debo empacar algunos libros. Nos vemos en un momento.

-Apresúrese-fue lo último que dijo Phil antes de colgar.

Enseguida un montón de cosas comenzaron a volar alrededor de ella. La maleta fue lo primero que tomó. Rápidamente ésta se llenó de ropa y libros. Pronto fue haciéndose más y más grande, aun cuando faltaban cosas por empacar. Hizo un ligero movimiento y todo lo que ya no podía entrar se acomodó perfectamente, como si la abertura se hubiera ampliado o algo parecido. La cerró manualmente. Seguidamente tomó su abrigo y se colocó la maleta sobre el hombro.

Abrió la puerta mientras la chimenea se apagaba lentamente al igual que las luces. Para cuando Sarah se alejó de la casa, ésta ya había quedado sumida en la oscuridad.

-Creí que le haría algún hechizo de protección-comentó Phil cuando ella llegó a su lado.

-Ya lo tiene-contestó ella mirando la pequeña casa en medio de la nada-. Desaparece a la vista cuando ya no estoy en un radio próximo. Así que si mira en el momento adecuado por la ventana, la verá desaparecer.

Phil miró la casa unos segundos más antes de negar con la cabeza y ayudar a Sarah con la maleta.

El avión de S.H.I.E.L.D era realmente impresionante. Estaba equipado con un montón de tecnología de punta, algunas cosas debían haber sido diseñadas por el mismísimo Tony Stark. Sarah quedó impresionada.

-Para ser una asociación secreta-pasó su mirada por las armas apiladas en una esquina-, les va realmente bien.

-La mayoría son cosas de…-comenzó a decir Coulson.

-¿Stark?-le interrumpió ella-. Si, lo imagine.

Enseguida el agente le entregó un sobre con documentación sobre a dónde iban y por qué. Sarah comenzó a leer el expediente de arriba abajo, tratando de no saltarse ni un detalle importante.

Se trataba de un cubo que había sido enterrado junto con el capitán Steve Rogers, quien a diferencia del artefacto había permanecido congelado desde finales de la segunda guerra mundial. El padre de Stark, Howard, era quien había logrado devolver el cubo al mundo y las primeras teorías científicas eran pertenecientes a él. Había bocetos y fotos del cubo mayormente, pero también algunas del cuerpo de Steve durante su reciente descongelación. Además estaban los reportes científicos de un tal Erik Selvig, donde había cosas que entendía y otras cosas que no eran de su total especialidad. Al parecer el cubo, llamado formalmente teseracto, se estaba saliendo de control.

-¿Tiene una idea de cómo manejarlo?-pregunto Phil mientras miraba su reloj, faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

-Necesito verlo de cerca-fue lo único que ella respondió.

La llegada a los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D fue de lo más tranquila. En aquello momentos la base de aquella división estaban en el subterráneo, y por alguna extraña razón le pareció un lugar realmente acogedor. Fue escoltada hasta donde estaba el teseracto, mientras Maria Hill discutía con Phil algo sobre una chelista. Sarah se limitó a ver a su alrededor, intentando familiarizarse con todo aquello que era nuevo para ella. Había científicos y soldados por doquier, todo recordándole una y otra vez donde se había ido a meter.

Pronto llegaron con el Doctor Selvig, quien miraba cálculos de engería que desprendía el teseracto en la computadora y luego apuntaba algunas cifras en una hoja. No era el único, porque sus ayudantes pasaban junto a él y hacían algunos ajustes en las máquinas que contenían al teseracto.

-Doctor Selvig-llamó Maria Hill-. Ya está aquí la señorita Strange.

A primera vista, el doctor Selvig le pareció una persona muy simpática a Sarah, pero había algo en él que no terminaba por encajar. De igual modo extendió su mano hacia el doctor con una sonrisa amable. Él la tomo de igual modo que ella, sabía de quién se trataba.

-Es una pena que su padre decidiera no considerar la oferta como usted-dijo Selvig-, pero confío en los conocimientos que le proporciono. No dudo en que Stephen haya hecho de usted una hechicera magnífica.

-Mi madre también ayudó-dijo, recordando a la mujer de cabellos platinados-. Hubo cosas que herede de ella. Verá, no todo se aprende en libros o con maestros -explicó-, algunas veces se nace con ello.

-Me han contado de ella también. Clea, ¿no es así?-preguntó mirando a Sarah en busca de una respuesta. Ella se limitó a asentir.

-Basta de mí-se quejó Sarah-. Dígame, doctor, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

Selvig le hizo un ademán a Sarah, invitándola a que se acercara al cubo.

-Conocemos el lado científico del teseracto-explicó Erik, mirando el cubo como si fuera algo extremadamente complejo-, pero no el lado mitológico.

-Necesitamos saber el otro lado de la moneda-coincidió Fury, quien recién llegaba con el agente Barton junto a él.

Era la primera vez que Sarah veía a Fury frente a frente y sintió que quizá no se llevaría tan bien con él como con los demás. Externamente parecía un hombre duro y a quien le gustaba conseguir lo que se proponía sin importar el costo, ¿pero acaso no era ese el porte que debía tener un espía? No importaba mucho, simplemente no le agradaba.

-Es bueno tenerla aquí-dijo Nick, luego hizo un ademán hacia Barton y continuó-. Este es el agente Clint Barton, trabajara supervisando el proyecto de cerca.

Clint extendió una mano hacia ella, presentándose.

-Un placer-dijo él secamente.

-Igualmente-contestó ella de igual forma.

-Supongo que debes tener ya una teoría de qué es-continuó diciendo Barton, señalando a su vez el cubo.

Sarah dirigió toda su atención al teseracto y asintió. Aquella energía era fácil de identificar para ella, la había visto un montón de veces en casa, cuando era niña.

-La energía que emite el teseracto puede crear portales entre dimensiones-comenzó a decir, acercándose un poco más al cubo. Sentía que había algo raro en todo aquello-. Una puerta, por así decirlo. Nosotros estamos aquí y hay alguien del otro lado. Es muy poderoso, como ustedes saben-dejó de mirar el cubo y dirigió su mirada hacia Selvig-, y realmente peligroso ahora que se está desestabilizando. No creo que sea algo que podamos parar.

-Tendremos que pedirle que se quede más tiempo-pidió Fury, aunque en realidad sonaba más como una orden-, sería buena su ayuda si el teseracto comienza a dar más problemas.

-Me quedaré-accedió-, pero tenga una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es?

-Esto es mucho poder, poder ilimitado-remarcó la última no pertenece aquí, ¿por qué lo tiene usted en sus manos?

-Será mejor que vaya a descansar-evadió Fury, aún sin perder la calma-, Barton le enseñará su habitación.

Barton se acercó a ella con intención de llevársela lo más pronto posible de ahí, pero Sarah lo detuvo con una mirada firme y severa.

-Contésteme-exigió.

-Nosotros somos del bando bueno, Strange. Eso es lo único que necesita saber.

Fury se retiró de ahí, dejando a Sarah con una terrible cuestión en su cabeza. No pudo hacer nada más que seguir al agente de buen modo.

Sarah sintió que más bien la enviaban a una prisión, la forma en que Barton la estaba escoltando después de la orden no le pareció de lo más amable. No dijo nada en todo el camino hacia su habitación, las preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza estaban a punto de ser contestadas.

Comenzó a pensar en cómo formular cada pregunta para aquel hombre. Parecía alguien complicado, quizá algo dañado, pero ya sabría cómo aprender a lidiar con él tarde o temprano. Cuando llegaron a la habitación dejó que Clint le indicara dónde habían puesto su maleta, dónde estaba el baño y a qué hora se presentaría al día siguiente para vigilar el teseracto junto con el doctor Selvig.

-Hasta mañana-se despidió Barton una vez que acabo con el "tour".

-Hasta mañana-contestó ella sin prestarle mucha atención.

Una vez que el agente se marchó Sarah cerró la puerta y dio un largo suspiro.

-Ahora estamos finalmente solos-comenzó a decir dirigiéndose hacia la nada-, ¿por qué no hablamos? Vamos, no seas tímido.

Lanzó un hechizo hacia una pared aparentemente vacía, éste reboto hacia otra pared no haciendo mayor daño que una grieta. Hubo un destello de luz azul lanzado directo al pecho de la chica, quien logró esquivarlo a tiempo.

De pronto se oyó una risa en la habitación, era cruel, sarcástica, burlona. Perteneciente a un hombre sin duda. Sarah se quedó quieta, sintiendo como alguien pasaba por detrás suyo, rozando su cuerpo suavemente pero sin tocarla por completo. Sintió una respiración justo en su cuello, erizándole la piel.

-No creo que tímido sea el término correcto-dijo una voz dura y cruel-. Yo diría,-paso una mano fría alrededor de su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza-precavido.


	3. El Visitante

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con violencia, forcejeó para que el hombre soltara su cuello y así recuperar el aire que comenzaba a perder, pero él era muy fuerte. Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como la presión iba en aumento y sus pulmones ardían. Concentración, eso era lo que requería.

Se teletransporto justo detrás del hombre e inmediatamente le lanzó una especie de esfera con energía concusiva, jadeando aún por la falta de aire de segundos atrás. La esfera se estrelló en el pecho del hombre justo cuando éste se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba detrás de él. El cuerpo de él salió disparado hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared y creando una grieta en ella.

Sarah aún respiraba con dificultad, pero sin dudarlo se acercó a él. Mala decisión. Con fuerza sobrehumana ella fue lanzada hacia la pared, cayendo al suelo segundos después con un golpe sordo. El dolor la doblego, impidiéndole ponerse de pie. Con un gran esfuerzo logró ponerse boca arriba, solo para contemplar que él se estaba acercando con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella intentó soltar otro poco de energía concusiva, pero él se lo evito levantándola bruscamente de la ropa en un intento de intimidación que funcionó a la maravilla. Sarah soltó un gritó, en su mente comenzaron a correr imágenes de años atrás.

Los ataques de su infancia se revivieron una vez más. En su mente estaba una niña de seis años gritando por el monstruo que la sostenía en la misma posición que en la actualidad el hombre la tenía. Sarah se removió bruscamente, intentando zafarse del agarre. El hombre la soltó, haciendo que de inmediato Sarah se abrazara a sí misma intentando protegerse inútilmente, al mismo tiempo que trataba no caer a causa de su estado debilitado.

-¿Qué fue eso?-inquirió él, mirando a Sarah con desconcierto-. ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Sin darse cuenta había proyectado sus pensamientos. Ahora él estaba tan horrorizado como ella ante sus recuerdos.

-_Algo peor que un demonio_-respondió Sarah sin mirarlo-. ¿Quién eres tú?

Él recobro su pose llena de frialdad y seguridad tan rápido como esta se había ido.

-Soy Loki, de Asgard-dijo con voz poderosa, tal y como lo haría un rey.

El nombre le pareció conocido a Sarah. Levantó la cabeza, mirando al hombre por primera vez con detalle.

Era más alto que ella, cabello negro echado hacia atrás, piel pálida que contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos verdes, complexión delgada pero fuerte. Tenía un aire lleno de majestuosidad debido a la armadura que traía puesta, el casco era lo que más sobresalía y lo último que había notado Sarah hasta entonces.

-Pareces una cabra-dijo ella, señalando el casco de Loki con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Una qué?-inquirió él con curiosidad.

-¿No tienen de esas en Asgard?-preguntó ella a modo de respuesta.

Sarah se recargó en la pared, intentando tener apoyo para caminar hasta la cama, la cual ahora estaba llena de polvo debido al golpe ocasionado por Loki.

Él la observo. A esas alturas un mortal cualquiera estaría noqueado o sin vida, pero ella podía caminar sin mucho problema. Ningún humano debía saber siquiera que era la magia, pero Sarah le había proyecto -aunque accidentalmente- sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, mortal?-preguntó Loki.

-Mi madre solía decirme que no debía hablar con extraños-dijo Sarah llegando hasta su cama-, y menos si el extraño intentó matarme. Creo que seguiré su consejo por esta vez.

-Nunca podré dejar de ser un extraño si no me dices tu nombre-argumentó él-, yo te dicho ya el mío. No seas tímida.

Sarah lo fulminó con la mirada. No estaba dispuesta a discutir con él pero tampoco quería darle la razón.

-Sarah-contestó ella-, Sarah Strange.

Loki se acercó unos pasos y extendió su mano hacia ella. Sarah miró la mano y su rostro alternativamente, no le daba confianza. Tras unos segundos interminables para él, Sarah estrechó la mano de Loki. Intento zafarse del agarre rápidamente, pero no pudo. Antes de poder retirarla él se llevó la mano de Sarah hasta sus labios, depositando en su dorso un cálido beso.

-Es un placer, señorita-dijo él con un tono lleno de galantería.

-Igualmente-respondió Sarah, intentando no sonrojarse por el caballeroso gesto que había tenido Loki con ella._ ¡Pero si intento matarte! ¿Cómo puedes sonrojarte?_ Se regañó a sí misma. Negó con la cabeza, como si eso fuera a borrar sus pensamientos. Respiró y cambio el tema-. Asgard. Eso está muy lejos, ¿qué haces aquí?

Loki sonrió con tristeza.

-Larga historia, mortal-respondió fríamente.

-¿Y qué pretendes con Erik?-inquirió Sarah, recordando el motivo inicial por el cual ambos estaban ahí-. Lo sigues sin que nadie se dé cuenta, eso es algo realmente grosero.

-Eso no te incumbe-le cortó.

Sarah abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero inesperadamente la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Tres soldados entraron en la habitación, tenían armas y todas apuntaban hacia ella. El agente Barton entró poco después, con un arco como arma.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Barton, examinando las grietas de las paredes y el polvo sobre la cama donde se encontraba Sarah.

Ella no tuvo que mirar siquiera, sabía que Loki se había esfumado tal y cómo había aparecido. Era buena mintiendo, así que la respuesta salió más natural de lo que esperaba.

-Estaba practicando algunas cosas y salieron un poco mal-contestó.

Los soldados bajaron las armas, no había peligro.

-Falsa alarma chichos, retírense-ordenó el agente Barton con severidad, seguidamente miró a Sarah, examinando las condiciones en las que se encontraba-. Deberías de tener más cuidado, puedes hacerte daño a ti misma.

Sarah asintió.

-Tiene razón, agente. En verdad lamento que ustedes pensaran que se trataba de una situación de riesgo. No volverá a pasar.

-Está bien, descansa.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar, dejando la habitación en un profundo silencio. Loki no reapareció, ni siquiera invisiblemente.

Solo en ese momento Sarah se percató del dolor muscular que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo. La cara le ardía un poco y los brazos se le habían entumido. Y a pesar de todas aquellas molestias no había una más grande que el sueño, el cansancio estaba por vencerla. Con dificultad se quitó los zapatos, le dolía un poco la espalda. Después se metió entre las sábanas de la cama, importándole poco el polvo. Pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que ella se quedara dormida, pensando en la persona que acaba de conocer.

A la mañana siguiente todo rastro de dolor había desaparecido. Su fuerza se había recobrado y esto le permitió reparar su habitación mediante magia. Sus pensamientos vagaban en Loki, en lo poco que habían hablado y en las respuestas que no pudo obtener.

Loki no volvió aquel día, ni al día siguiente, ni la siguiente semana. A Sarah no le importo, por el contrario, eso la tranquilizaba. Había algo en aquel hombre que la atraía y al mismo tiempo la asustaba terriblemente. Cuando comenzaba a recordar el día del incidente con él simplemente volvía toda su concentración al teseracto, el cual se salía de control cada minuto que pasaba.

Erik y ella discutían sobre el cubo todo el tiempo. El científico lo veía como algo de sumo interés, algo que quizá podría cambiar a la humanidad para bien, pero Sarah no lo creía así. Una puerta entre dimensiones siempre sería peligrosa, Sarah lo sabía, así que su opinión sobre el teseracto se limitaba a algo simple: "Estaba mejor en el mar".

Sin embargo sus conocimientos científicos iban en aumento. Erik le enseñaba de todo, haciendo que aprendiera el lado científico que tenía su magia. Aún había algunas _lagunas_ de la ciencia sobre la magia, pero Sarah sabía que pronto se haría posible tomar a una persona común y llenarla de poderes con los que ella había nacido.

También aprendió mucho sobre ser espía. En las pocas horas de aburrimiento que se presentaban cuando el cubo lograba estabilizarse, Sarah usaba su habilidad de teletransporte para hablar con el agente Barton. Pronto descubrió que era un persona de un gran corazón con la anécdota de cómo conoció a la agente Romanoff, a Sarah le parecía que personas de intenciones buenas constantemente se esfumaban en el mundo. Las pláticas se convirtieron en una amistad al cabo de una semana y unos días después Sarah se encontró a sí misma comenzando a ser una experta sobre la vida que llevaba un espía. Era algo realmente emocionante pero triste al mismo tiempo. No podías tener vínculo amoroso con nadie, así no pondrías la vida de quien amas en riesgo. Lo mejor para el trabajo era ser una persona realmente solitaria.

-Pero la quieres, ¿no es así?-preguntó Sarah-. Aprecias a la agente Romanoff.

Barton la miró, sin mostrar algún signo de afirmación o negación.

-Como amiga-contestó, después de unos minutos de silencio-. No puede haber otra cosa entre nosotros además de amistad.

-Es una lástima-se lamentó ella-. Ambos me gustaban como pareja.

Barton río al igual que Sarah. Aquellos minutos eran de lo más valioso para ambos. Era una gran sensación poder desahogarse con alguien para Clint, para Sarah era realmente reconfortante tener un amigo de verdad por primera vez.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-preguntó Clint-. ¿No hay nadie importante?

Sarah negó con la cabeza.

-¿Nunca hubo alguien importante?

-Nunca-respondió Sarah-. Creo que nunca fui una persona normal.

-Imagino que no, tu padre es el hechicero supremo, dudo que eso sea normal.

Sarah río levemente, intentando ocultar la profunda tristeza que comenzaba a sentir.

-A lo que me refiero es que nunca pude experimentar lo que una persona común tiene-explicó ella-. Nunca fui a la escuela, no jugué a las muñecas cuando era niña, ni siquiera tuve amigos…

-No imagine que tu vida fuera tan solitaria-reflexionó Barton.

-Yo tampoco lo había pensado demasiado, hasta que crecí y salí al mundo por mi cuenta-recordó Sarah-. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que lo que yo creía normal era realmente la cosa más extraña para otros. Y me aislé. Dejé Nueva York y el ártico me pareció un lugar realmente solo, apropiado para alguien como yo.

-Pero aprendiste múltiples cosas-dijo Barton-, cosas que podrían salvar tu vida. Quizá no todo lo que viviste fue enteramente malo.

-Quizá-coincidió Sarah.

-Señorita Strange-llamó Selvig, lo suficientemente alto para que Sarah lo oyera desde la distancia a la que se encontraban.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sarah apareció junto al doctor Selvig, quien aún miraba hacia donde estaba ella segundos antes.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella.

-El teseracto está fuera de control-respondió Erik-. Lo que temíamos está sucediendo.

-¿Qué dicen las lecturas?

Erik suspiró.

-Dicen que será mejor que evacuemos este lugar lo más pronto posible.


	4. Fuera de Control

Sarah asimiló las palabras lo más rápido que su cerebro le permitió, segundos después la alerta de evacuación comenzó a sonar.

—Creí que teníamos esto bajo control—dijo ella, mientras leía algunas cifras en las máquinas que registraban la energía del cubo.

—Yo también, pero no correremos riesgos—contestó Erik, haciendo lo mismo que Sarah.

—Si mis cálculos son correctos, tendremos cuatro horas para evacuar.

—Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos—coincidió.

Las pocas horas que tenían para evacuar toda la base parecían irse de lo más rápido. Intentaron de todo para que el teseracto pudiera estabilizarse, al final Sarah quedó débil tras consumir su energía mágica en un vano intento por contenerlo más tiempo. Su preocupación iba en aumento a cada segundo, todo iba a colapsarse, quizá ni siquiera ellos podrían salir a tiempo.

El director Fury llegó casi cuando el tiempo estaba por agotarse. Sarah ni siquiera pudo saber en qué momento él se situó junto con Clint cerca del cubo, pero su mirada se detuvo en ellos justo cuando el teseracto emitió una fuerte corriente de energía. Ambos retrocedieron unos pasos, claramente alarmados.

El piso se movió en un temblor, algunos trozos de concreto cayeron del techo. El cubo seguía emitiendo corrientes más fuertes y Sarah supo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se aproximó al cubo con pasos decididos, dispuesta a cerrar el portal antes de que este pudiese abrirse. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de su objetivo Clint la tomó del brazo fuertemente y la jaló hacia atrás. A pesar de que él había puesto todas sus fuerzas en aquel agarre, Sarah apenas y fue consiente de la fuerza aplicada contra su cuerpo.

Un minuto después el portal apareció ante ellos, mostrando en una gran abertura de energía el espacio. Nadie se movió, nadie fue capaz de moverse cuando aquella imagen apareció ante ellos, parecía que todos la graban en su mente y sus retinas. Unos segundos después se cerró, soltando una corriente de energía.

Todo volvió a quedar como antes, exceptuando que ahora una figura estaba a unos metros del teseracto. Era un hombre, quien lentamente se puso de pie, mientras un montón de soldados avanzaban lentamente hacia él.

Sarah no supo quién era, no hasta que él alzó su mirada y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, parecía que Loki la recordaba perfectamente. Instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos, algo que desconcertó por completo a Clint.

—Baje el arma, señor—ordenó Fury.

Loki clavó su mirada en el director y seguidamente en su cetro, como si contemplara la posibilidad de acatar su orden. No fue así. Clint logró empujar a Fury y a Sarah justo cuando Loki lanzó su ataque, salvándolos. Sarah logró incorporarse para ver el momento cuando su visitante lanzaba otro ataque hacia Clint, estaba vez fue ella quien lo empujó al suelo.

Todo se quedó en silencio, ya no más disparos, ni energía volando de un sitio a otro, tampoco cuchillos clavándose en los soldados. Simplemente la mirada de Loki observando lo que había causado, sin un mínimo deje de remordimiento, sino superioridad.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Clint, mientras analizaba el rostro de su salvadora minuciosamente.

Sarah le sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Y tú?—inquirió ella a modo de respuesta.

—He tenido mejores días—se quejó.

—Ya veo.

Ambos comenzaron a levantarse, Sarah de forma más rápida que él. Sin embargo su vista no fue consiente del momento cuando Loki tomó a Clint y torció su brazo para que no pudiera golpearlo.

—Tienes buen corazón—afirmó el asgardiano, mientras miraba el rostro de dolor de Clint.

Seguidamente colocó su cetro en el lugar donde debía situarse el corazón de Barton. Y luego, de forma inexplicable, Clint guardo su arma sin intención alguna de atacar a Loki.

Sarah corrió hacia Clint, empujando a Loki con brusquedad para ver mejor a su amigo. El asgardiano ni siquiera miró a la chica, se aproximó a un guardia y repitió la acción antes hecha con Barton.

—Clint—susurró Sarah, alzando una mano para tocar la mejilla de él.

Él la miraba sin mirarla. Era como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, pero al mismo tiempo le reconociera de algún lado.

—Por favor, no—dijo Loki, volviéndose—. Aún necesito eso.

Al principio Sarah pensó que se dirigía a ella, pero después se percató de que las palabras se dirigían hacia Fury, quien había guardado el cubo en un maletín. No le tomó importancia, ambos hombres podían discutir sobre el cubo pero ella seguía preocupada por su amigo.

—Por favor responde, Clint—suplicó Sarah, zarandeándolo levemente por los hombros.

Barton le acarició la mejilla, en un gesto lleno de ternura que parecía no ser de él, como si…

—Él te está controlando—reaccionó la chica—, ¿no es así?

—Señor, el director Fury nos está reteniendo—dijo Barton, ignorando olímpicamente a Sarah y dando unos cuantos pasos para situarse frente a Loki—. Este lugar se va a venir abajo. Nos va a enterrar.

—Tiene razón—confirmó la voz de Erik—. El portal se está colapsando sobre sí mismo. Quizá tenemos dos minutos antes de que la situación se ponga crítica.

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia el doctor, sabiendo que Loki ya lo había convertido en otra marioneta suya.

—Dispárale—ordenó Loki a Clint.

La orden fue acatada en cuestión de segundos. La bala dio directo en el pecho del director lazándolo hacia atrás. Sarah soltó un grito sordo, mientras en su interior se sentía una completa inútil que no había podido evitar que su amigo se convirtiera en marioneta y que Fury fuera atacado.

—¿Qué hay de ella, señor?—preguntó Clint.

Sarah miró a su amigo, en busca de algo que le dijera que él seguía ahí, luchando ante la invasión mental.

—Ella vendrá a mí por su cuenta—respondió Loki.

La chica no espero nada más, corrió detrás de ellos, dispuesta a detenerlos.

—¡Espera!—gritó ella.

Loki se volvió hacia Sarah sonriéndole, como si eso es lo que hubiera esperado desde un principio de ella. La chica no dijo nada, solo apresuró el paso para colocarse junto a Clint. Lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, como si eso fuera aliviar el nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron cerca de los vehículos, Sarah logró visualizar a la agente Hill. Maria les dedicó una mirada llena de confusión al verlos, no esperaba que hubiera un "invitado".

—¿Quién es?—se dirigió a Clint la agente.

—No me dijeron–respondió mecánicamente él.

La voz de Fury sonó en la radio de Hill, informando que nada de eso estaba autorizado. Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido incluso ante los ojos de Loki, Clint le disparó a Maria, Sarah se interpuso recibiendo así dos disparos en el abdomen, Hill intentó detenerlos pero ellos lograron escapar.

—¿Estás esperando una invitación?—inquirió Sarah, entrando en una camioneta y dirigiéndole una mirada llena de impaciencia a la agente.

Maria entró en el auto, encendiéndolo a toda velocidad. De reojo pudo ver que Sarah apenas y era consciente de la herida en su abdomen, como si no fuera más que un pobre rasguño.

Tomaron un atajo, esperando poder ir más rápido. Dieron un brusco giro que hizo que Sarah se quejara por primera vez a causa de la herida. Cerca de ellas estaba la otra camioneta, con Loki en la parte de atrás dispuesto a atacar como había hecho ya con otros autos.

—Intenta ponerte frente a ellos—dijo Sarah, antes de desaparecer ante la mirada sorprendida de Maria.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica ya se encontraba ante la mirada siniestra de Loki.

—¿Qué les hiciste?—inquirió, ignorando por completo el hecho de que podía caer en cualquier momento debido a la velocidad y los bruscos movimientos de la camioneta.

—Hola otra vez—dijo Loki, a modo de respuesta.

—No te hagas el inocente, Loki—dio un paso hacia adelante—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Creí que lo había dejado muy en claro allá atrás. Liberarlos, eso es todo lo que quiero—contestó él, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Si me creyera ese cuento no estaría aquí, hijo de Laufey.

Loki apretó su cetro con fuerza, como si aquel fuera el peor de los insultos hacia su persona.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—inquirió, apuntando de a poco hacia la chica.

—He leído sobre ti, desde aquel día en que me visitaste.

La mirada del asgardiano cambió, yéndose el odio y siendo reemplazado por un brillo que no tenía significado.

—Así que te intereso.

—Siempre hay que conocer al enemigo, ¿no?

La imagen de Sarah se desvaneció, era una especie de holograma, similar a los que podía hacer el dios. Por primera vez en su vida, Loki había sido engañado. Un golpe en su costado derecho y unas manos que intentaron tomar su cetro lo tomaron totalmente por sorpresa.

—El dios del engaño—recitó ella—. Creo que no te va tan bien como imaginaba.

Una bola de energía estalló en el cuerpo de Loki, al mismo tiempo que el cetro lanzaba otra esfera hacia Sarah. Logró desaparecer antes de que la esfera le diera en el pecho, reapareciendo en medio del camino, justo por donde se acercaba Clint empujando el auto de Maria en reversa.

—Pero que inteligente eres—se regañó a sí misma.

Cuando el auto de Maria se incorporó en el sentido correcto Sarah corrió hacia ella, introduciéndose en el área del copiloto de un salto justo antes de que el auto arrancara de nuevo.

—No te fue muy bien con ese tipo extranjero—observó Maria.

—Ni a ti con Barton.

Maria no respondió. Hubo un sonido terrible, la estructura estaba viniéndose encima, el concreto las iban a enterrar.

—Sé que es tu trabajo detener al villano, pero déjalo ir o moriremos—dijo Sarah, viendo los grandes fragmentos de concreto venirse abajo.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Esto…

Tomó su mano de un tirón, desapareciendo a ambas del auto. Reaparecieron en la puerta, sanas y salvas, donde pudieron observar como el helicóptero de Fury se venía abajo y el dios escapaba. Sarah soltó la mano de Maria, tratando de analizar todo lo que acaba de suceder.

—Amenaza nivel 7, debemos ir a la nave—ordenó Maria.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que reunirán a los Vengadores.


	5. Viuda Negra

La táctica era perfecta, los movimiento ágiles y rápidos, la seguridad indudable, los golpes fuertes y certeros. En la pantalla se mostraban cuatro hombres aún de pie, esperando no ser noqueados con la misma facilidad que sus compañeros. La mujer les miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de concentración, avanzó lentamente, esperando por el valiente que se atreviera a atacarla. Cinco minutos después la grabación solo mostraba a la mujer saliendo con un maletín en la mano, caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. La melena pelirroja en cascada se movía con cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que de pronto la mujer ya no apareció más en la grabación.

De acuerdo, eso era impresionante. Paso saliva disimuladamente y luego miró a Fury con la vaga esperanza de que cambiara de opinión. No fue así.

—Reclutarla—repitió Sarah por segunda vez, y por segunda vez, Fury asintió.

—No creo que sea un problema—dijo él, como si fuera la tarea más sencilla en el mundo.

—Hablamos de una asesina experimentada—recalcó cada una de las palabras, intentando vanamente que sonara como una idea descabellada—, y usted me pide que hable con ella acerca de la iniciativa como si fuéramos las más grandes amigas.

—Será igual que con el agente Barton—contraatacó el hombre.

Sarah negó con la cabeza.

—No lo meta en esto—amenazó.

—La agente Romanoff aprecia a Barton tanto como usted, use ese lazo para traerla aquí—eso no sonó como una petición, era una orden.

No podía creer que eso estuviera pasado. Maldijo en silencio el momento en que acepto ser parte de aquel circo de fenómenos en el que ella era uno de los principales.

—De acuerdo—respondió, dándose por vencida.

—El agente Coulson la esta esperando en un avión ahora mismo.

—¿Y exactamente a dónde voy?—quiso saber.

Fury le sonrió.

—A Rusia.

—Почему я?—contestó Sarah antes de retirarse del lugar.

•••

El viaje resulto ser no tan desagradable, en cierto modo el agente Coulson lograba que todo fuera mejor con sus recurrentes comentarios. A Sarah le sorprendió descubrir que el agente era un gran fan de Steve Rogers, e incluso observó con interés las tarjetas de colección que al parecer se encontraban en mucho mejor estado que algunos de los libros nuevos de ella.

—Esa tarjeta me tomó años conseguirla—dijo Phil, señalando la tarjeta que Sarah observaba en ese momento—, y no fue precisamente barata.

—Puedo imaginarlo—contestó ella, devolviéndole el resto de las tarjetas que tenía en las manos—. ¿Y ya lo conoces?

—¿A Rogers?—Phil río—. No, aunque ese es uno de mis grandes sueños.

Sarah le sonrió abiertamente, le parecía tierna la manera en que Phil se emocionaba por el Capitán, como si se tratara de uno niño hablando de su súper héroe favorito.

—Llegaremos en cinco minutos—anunció un agente en la cabina de vuelo.

El agente Coulson miró a Sarah y seguidamente le paso un fólder con algunas hojas y fotos.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó ella.

—Según nuestra información, Natasha no se encuentra sola en estos momentos—explicó—, creemos que tiene una negociación. Si nuestros espías nos informaron bien, las personas que se encuentran en ese fólder son con las que se encuentra en estos momentos.

Sarah abrió el fólder y leyó la información con repentino interés, tras leer uno de ellos soltó un pequeño silbido.

—Mafia rusa—dijo ella antes de continuar leyendo.

Cuando terminó de leer le paso el fólder nuevamente al agente, mientras intentaba disimular su nerviosismo interno.

•••

La negociación iba aparentemente bien, o al menos lo iba antes de que el tipo intentara algo más que negociaciones con ella. Ahora se encontraba sentada, atada y apunto de ser torturada por él. Realmente aquello no resultaba algo del otro mundo, así acababan sus misiones usualmente, aunque rara era la vez en que ella era la torturada.

Se limito a seguir hablando, usando un poco de su talento para obtener la información que requería. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, hasta que comenzaron a oírse ruidos en el lugar, ruidos realmente raros. Pocos segundos después se oyeron pasos. Natasha se sintió un poco aturdida, no tenía ni idea de que fueran a llegar más personas de la mafia.

—_Dijiste que solo seríamos tú y yo_—dijo la pelirroja, mirando confundida al hombre.

El hombre le devolvió la misma mirada, estaba tan confundido como ella al parecer.

—_Entonces no soy bienvenida a la fiesta_—contestó otra voz femenina con un tono ofendido—. _De acuerdo, eso me parece algo descortés_.

Natasha observo como un par de siluetas comenzaron a tomar forma. Se trataba de una mujer castaña, no muy alta a decir verdad, con cuerpo delgado pero no muy atlético, y en el rostro tenía una bien fingida mueca de disolución.

Realmente no había nada intimidante en esa mujer, así que a la pelirroja no le sorprendió verla escoltada por cinco hombres, todos encapuchados y vestidos de negro.

—¿_Y_ _tú quién eres_?—preguntó el hombre.

Sarah avanzó unos cuantos pasos, alejándose de la escolta y situándose a lado del hombre. Las escoltas del negociador comenzaron a acercarse, pero un rápido movimiento de mano por parte de la recién llegada bastó para que se detuvieran.

—_Lo lamento cariño, el asunto es con ella_-dijo Sarah a modo de respuesta.

Natasha frunció el ceño, ¿qué asunto tenía con ella?

—Si no es inconveniente, claro esta—continuó diciendo Sarah, esta vez volviendo a su lengua materna.

—Hablas perfectamente ruso para ser americana—observó Natasha.

Sarah se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Hablaremos sobre eso en otro momento, agente. Necesitamos de su ayuda urgentemente.

—¿Necesitamos?—inquirió.

—Tienen al agente Barton—respondió secamente—. Espero que el asunto que tenga con ese jefe de mafia acabe rápido, así podré contarle lo sucedido a detalle, ¿le parece?

Natasha asintió.

—Será mejor que retrocedas, esto va a ponerse feo.

La castaña obedeció, volviendo a la posición que tenía originalmente con sus escoltas. Y después, y en menos de dos minutos, la mujer conocida como la viuda negra había terminado de noquear a todos los hombres.

—Realmente eres buena—comentó Sarah una vez que Natasha recogió sus tacones y se colocó frente a ella.

—Lo sé. Podrías finalmente decirme quién eres.

Sarah asintió, hizo un suave movimiento de mano y las escoltas desaparecieron por completo, quedando únicamente las dos. Seguidamente extendió su mano hacia la de la pelirroja y le dedico la sonrisa más amistosa que pudo.

—Sarah Strange, es un placer conocerla al fin agente Romanoff.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero me enfoque en mi otra historia y ahora tengo otra en planificación así que deje esta en el olvido sin darme cuenta. Realmente lo lamento, prometo no hacerlo más :D <strong>

**Bueno, Sarah ya conoció a Nat. Ahora falta que conozca al resto del equipo y que juntos enfrenten a Loki... De acuerdo, lo último lo dudo un poco, pero ya verán que pasa. **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente me hacen feliz con ellos. No olviden dejarlos esta vez, por favor. **

**See ya!**


End file.
